


金秘书为什么这样（番外）

by Baizhuang



Category: EXO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhuang/pseuds/Baizhuang
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 4





	金秘书为什么这样（番外）

“做不好的话你知道后果的，正好我也想休息一下，出国玩几圈了——”

金钟仁坐在办公室叹气，三个月前金珉锡的话还历历在目。他自认为他做的很好了，你看，金会长和金秘书都能不再别扭了。

不再别扭的去旅游了。

我可去他大爷的，金钟仁一巴掌拍在自己脑门上，原本就要处理的事务和会长的工作全部压下来，他的头有点隐隐作痛。

  


  
起因是这样的。

金钟大和金珉锡两个人午休期间在会长办公室吃（都暻秀煮的）午饭，收拾饭盒的时候，金钟大看着金珉锡犯困的样子，说：“最近太累了吗？”

“哦…”金珉锡眨了眨眼睛，打起精神勾了勾手指，示意金钟大凑过来，然后飞快的在他唇上留了个吻，活动了一下脖子：“这样就不累啦。”

金钟大被吓了一跳，反应过来后，笑着把手里的碗筷重新放下，抱起金珉锡，快步走到办公桌前，他站着，把金珉锡面对着自己放在桌子上：“还有更加不累的方式哦，会长先生。”

金珉锡有一种不太好的感觉，身上被金钟大欺负得厉害的某个部位开始控制不住的隐隐作痛，他用力推着金钟大的肩膀：“你起来，这里是办公室！”

可是Omega的力气怎么敌得过年轻的alpha呢，何况还是金珉锡面对着金钟大。“会长先生，”金钟大把金珉锡的手固定住，慢慢的解开金珉锡衬衫上的扣子，把脸凑到金珉锡被迫露出的脖子上，轻轻的蹭着：“是您先开始的呀。”

alpha的吻不间断的打在金珉锡身上，他背在身后的手紧紧窜在一起，踢掉鞋子的脚指忍不住的蜷缩，实在受不了金钟大这样慢斯条理的折磨，他感觉后穴已经开始分泌出液体，故作强势的命令到：“别这样，别这样叫我…！”

“内，哥~”金钟大乖乖的改口，他最喜欢金珉锡这样红着脸还不肯低头的样子，总能让他开始回味会长先生流着眼泪闭眼低喘的时刻。他三下五除二地脱去金珉锡的西装裤，为了不弄皱还仔细的放在一边，会长可是最爱干净的会长啦。

金珉锡被金钟大抱得稍微抬起臀部，为了保持平衡他只能整个重心压在金钟大身上，让两人极速跳动的心跳声得以相互碰撞。金钟大故意毫无章法的摸着，气得金珉锡狠狠地锤了锤金钟大背。  
  
金珉锡用了不小的力，金钟大被拳头砸得闷哼一声，乖乖的停下了动作。他转头亲了口金珉锡的脸蛋，拍拍金珉锡的屁股瓣，给他一个要开始的信号。  
  
金钟大改坐在了办公椅上，抱着金珉锡让他慢慢向下。金珉锡的手放在金钟大肩膀上，因为尺寸的原因，他咬着牙，有点吃力。整根没入的感觉仿佛是过山车慢慢向上攀升的过程，似乎有一股电流穿过脊椎到达头顶，紧张与激动并存。金钟大捧着金珉锡的脸，对着他的嘴唇吻了下去，唇齿交缠间，有信息素的味道在两人嘴里爆发，让人欲罢不能。  
  
就着坐入式的姿势顶了几下，金钟大不满足地把金珉锡抬到扫干净的光滑桌面上，让金珉锡能面对面的看着自己。  
  
金珉锡一边乳头被身上的alpha含住，跟随进入的频率喘着气，自由的手抱住在自己胸前啃咬的男人，还套着袜子的脚总是碰到金钟大的大腿，和他引以为傲的鸭子臀。他打趣道：“你现在可是越来越坏了啊。”  
  
“什么呀，哥难道，不喜欢吗？好像…不是这样的哦。”金钟大的吻一路向上，还不停地说着，一到断句的地方，就把阴茎退大部分出来，只留一个头在洞口，然后狠狠地插进去，到是应了那句“越来越坏”。  
  
“呃嗯——…”金珉锡被肏得差点含不住口腔分泌物，抓着金钟大的手收得越来越紧，眼睛闭着，眼角还有一滴生理盐水欲落不落，刚刚发泄的阴茎带着点点白浊在前段，有一种零落的美感。  
  
金钟大刚刚的动作直接把金珉锡的生殖腔顶开了，他毫不犹豫的进入，换来身下Omega更加不安分的扭动。生殖腔与肠道的感觉全然不同，更加紧致和敏感的地方慢慢接纳着到访者。金珉锡又渐渐地放松了下来，呻吟声又变得软弱缠绵，金钟大再接再厉，用力撞击着，滚滚精液全部射进了金珉锡的生殖腔里。  
  
性爱结束后生殖腔自动关闭，金珉锡的小腹微微有些鼓起，平时工作的地方被用来做这种事，他耳根子发红，害羞的蒙在金钟大怀里。  
  
因为是射在生殖腔的原因，除去金珉锡射在金钟大身上的精液，和满头大汗的两人，倒也没什么需要清理的地方。金钟大抽了一张纸擦干净胸腹，留着交合的姿势把金珉锡抱在怀里，让他双腿分开跪坐在椅子上，温热的手伸进重新穿上的衬衫里，一下又一下的顺着脊骨抚摸着金珉锡的背。  
  
“钟大啊。”金珉锡环抱着金钟大的脖子，突然歪着头说。  
  
“怎么了，哥？”金钟大用纸巾擦拾金珉锡被汗水浸湿的头发。  
  
金珉锡像猫一样的眼睛充满着兴奋，不自觉地扬起一边嘴角：“我们去旅游吧？好不好呀？”  
  
金钟大出于秘书的职位，还有金珉锡言听计从的年下alpha的身份，都不会对金珉锡说一个“不”字。他笑着点点头：“哥觉得合适就去吧。”然后在搂着金珉锡的腰，退出他的身体，帮金珉锡把衬衫的扣子系上：“哥可不要再诱惑我了，午休时间不够啦。”  
  
金珉锡：？？谁给你的脸？？？  
  
  
  
金珉锡不是那种说走就走的性格，特别这次还是和金钟大的旅行，他显得格外的重视。  
  
这天，他正在翻着论坛里的游记记录，有人敲了敲门，又推开走了进来。  
  
“瑞士怎么样？”金珉锡头也不抬，说到：“雪山真的很漂亮，还有滑翔这种，你应该会喜欢吧。”  
  
“喜欢到算不上，但总想尝试一下，”金钟大把托盘里的咖啡放到金珉锡方便拿的地方：“会长先生决定就好，我都可以的。”  
  
“也行。”金珉锡在本子上记录下看到的景点。

—tbc—


End file.
